


圣诞夜飞行

by Ace1874



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace1874/pseuds/Ace1874
Summary: 纽特与他的哥哥忒修斯之间，有一个跨越时间的约定。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 4





	圣诞夜飞行

1990年的平安夜。

静谧的夜晚拥抱着雪后的大地，多塞特郡一处乡村宅邸里，二楼的房间尚还亮着灯。

咆哮的风撞在窗上，却被施以统统加护咒的玻璃拒之窗外，只留下被削弱的敲击声。窗内的老人，年近百岁的纽特·斯卡曼德被这声音所打扰，对手上的研究报告失去了兴趣。

他放下了报告，搓了搓手，试图抵御不知从何处而生的冷意，抬头望向窗外。

下午的时候刚刚下过一场雪，园子里的花楸树被雪粉覆盖，仿佛初夏时绽放的花朵又回到了树梢上。纽特很喜欢这棵花楸树，这是他母亲亲手种下的。这个宅邸，也是他从母亲名下继承的老宅，纽特将这处与童年时代的许多个盛夏和深冬联系在一起，也将他曾经与兄长一同玩耍、探索的美好时光联系在一起。

看着窗外的花楸树，老学者轻轻弯起嘴角，他挥动魔杖，熄掉书房里的灯，就着窗户洒进来的月光离开了房间。

走过楼梯口的时候，有什么毛乎乎的东西从他的脚边擦过。纽特停下脚步，魔杖在荧光闪烁之下亮起，他看见了自家的猫狸子。

“莫勒？”纽特小声呼唤。

纯白的猫狸子没有理会纽特，它一路小跑到楼梯的拐角处，抬起爪子轻轻一挠。

只听到一声惊呼，柔软的织物应声落地，原本空无一人的楼梯转角，站着一个满脸惊诧的男孩，与纽特过份相似的红棕色头发和脸上的零星的雀斑，让人能够毫无难度地判断男孩的身份。

“罗夫。”

老学者喊出了自家孙子的名字。

斯卡曼德家的儿子与儿媳都在神奇动物保护司的害虫咨询处，圣诞节前夕正是事故高发的时间，于是他们将罗夫先行送到多塞特的老宅，而他们本人却要圣诞节当天才能出现在家族聚会的饭桌上。

纽特惊讶于自己的孙子这个钟点还在床以外的地方出现，要知道，蒂娜不会允许斯卡曼德家的小孩晚上9点还不睡觉。

更让他头疼的是，男孩是披着隐形斗篷溜出自己的卧室的。纽特认得，那是他用杜戈尔褪下的绒毛做的隐形斗篷。毫无疑问，男孩是未经允许将它从自己的所有物里拿走的，才9岁就学会动这些小心思，这可不好。纽特这么想的时候，完全不记得他9岁的时候，是怎么用火灰蛇的卵烧掉自家地毯的。

“罗夫，这个点你不应该离开卧室，你知道的，你的奶奶多的是法子让你的滋滋蜂蜜糖和粉色椰子冰糕统统消失。”

男孩低下头，小手拽紧了那件不属于他的斗篷，一言不发。那副倔强的模样像足了纽特幼时犯错的模样。

老学者笑着摇了摇头。

他扶着把手往下走，慢慢靠近拐角处的年轻人。

“告诉爷爷，你为什么还不睡？如果你说出一个让我信服的理由，我可以帮你保守秘密。”

男孩眨了眨眼，试探性地侧头看纽特。

“你可以相信我。”

罗夫上下唇碰了碰，犹豫了一下道，“您答应过我，如果我听话，晚饭吃光盘子里所有的胡萝卜，就带我去看骏鹰和伊瑟龙飞马。但是您忘记了。”

纽特听到这话，感到一股内疚涌上心头，确实是他疏忽了。

他摸了摸罗夫柔软的头发，向男孩伸出手。

“来，爷爷现在就带你去看。”

男孩棕绿色的眼睛一下子亮了起来。

“真的吗？爷爷不怕被奶奶骂吗？”

“你不说，我不说，没有人会知道，这是绅士之间的约定。”

男孩握住老学者的手，掩不住的兴奋透过汗湿的掌心传递给祖父。纽特看着红棕色的发旋，仿佛透过这小小时的身躯看到另一个自己，以及和自己牵手的另一个影子。

罗夫的脚步很快，虽然他的个头还没到纽特的肩膀，但雀跃的脚步就像追赶些什么，一点也不放慢，直拽着纽特一路从屋子里跑出去。男孩过于兴奋，甚至没有想到走进雪地里应该添衣。纽特只好抽出魔杖，施了一个保暖咒，以抵御12月多塞特的寒风。如果他跟罗夫同时感冒，那蒂娜一定会知道他们半夜跑出去，纽特想道，退休傲罗的敏锐触觉可没有退休。

穿过完全被雪淹没的花园的小径，一老一小走到了斯卡曼德家后山的马舍。这里施了不可标记魔法，麻瓜和一般巫师都无法发现这里。

马舍里还停着几匹骏鹰与伊瑟龙飞马，都有些岁数了，转让也无人愿意接手，而纽特也舍不得。

饲养骏鹰是纽特的母亲老斯卡曼德夫人的事业，在她事业最兴旺的时候，她的兽群里甚至有许多马型神兽，这也是启发纽特走上神奇动物学之路的原点。然而，随着斯卡曼德夫人年纪增长，再无精力照顾这些神奇动物，便将手上的神奇动物都陆续送走。只有留在老宅的几匹骏鹰和飞马，伴随了斯卡曼德家多年，她舍不得。母亲走后，便交由纽特饲养，从伦敦宅邸的地下室到他的手提箱，又一路随着他回到多塞特的老宅。后来出于个人兴趣，他又再添了几匹伊瑟龙飞马。每一年罗夫回到多塞特过圣诞，总要到马舍看一看，试图跟这些高大漂亮的生物接近，就像现在这样。

纽特毫不意外罗夫对它们有着强烈的喜爱，对神奇动物的天然亲近大概一直都在这个家族的血液里。

罗夫小心翼翼地推开马舍的门，纽特在他背后点亮了魔杖。

警觉的骏鹰几乎是马上发现了主人的来临，前爪轻轻地挠动隔间的门来表现它们的兴奋。那头尚未成年的伊瑟龙，罗夫为它取名“福比”的小飞马，兴奋地仰头长啸。

纽特不由得庆幸自己进门前的先见之明，施了静音咒。否则蒂娜定有一百种法子让他接下来一个月都代替家养小精灵负责打扫卫生。

“去吧，小伙子。”

罗夫欢呼一声，跑到福比的隔间内，脸贴着小马驹跟它抱在一起。福比似乎也很享受小主人的抚触与拥抱，亲昵地任他摸蹭。

纽特拿起门边的桶，里面还有白天他放进去的萝卜。他一路往里走，给每一位老伙计送上一根新鲜清甜的萝卜。到了马舍中间一头浅栗色的伊瑟龙面前，那头飞马用前鼻蹭了蹭纽特的手，然后再叼过他递上的萝卜，仿佛是在感谢。那是福比的母亲，勒托娜。

纽特伸手摸摸勒托娜的鬃毛。

“爷爷。”

纽特回头，看见男孩的手臂依依不舍地搂着他的飞马小伙伴。那双棕绿色的眼睛看向纽特，“我可以跟福比出去玩吗？”

纽特无法说出拒绝的话，这个年纪的男孩会喜欢与飞马、骏鹰一类的神奇生物玩耍。但再等他长大一点，说不定就会抱着横扫七星，带着炫耀的劲儿，跟那些沾染了德文郡习气的小子一起玩飞天扫帚空中碰撞了。

不让男孩在这时爱上飞马，那还有什么时间更合适呢？

但他也没有直接同意，“从未练习过的骑手，不应该轻易骑上飞马。”

“我有练习过！去年夏天开始爸爸教我怎么骑飞马，我还跟福比绕着房子上空飞了几圈。”

梅林的胡子！他就知道！

罗夫不爱守规矩必然来自他的父亲。当然，他也清楚，罗夫父亲的顽劣个性，也多半遗传自他。

老学者拗不过目如辰星的小巫师，他只好拿出了缰绳，立即收获了男孩灿烂的笑容。但纽特随即补充了一句，“我也一起去，带上勒托娜，你和福比必须跟着我们。”

男孩对他点了点头，纽特从马舍的小仓库里找出骑飞马穿的马术服和风衣，发现果然有罗夫尺寸的儿童马术服，定是罗夫的父亲为他准备的。纽特不得不服气——调皮捣蛋在斯卡曼德家真是一代传一代。

换上马术服的男孩显得神清气爽，纽特又为自己跟男孩都分别套上风衣，然后跟罗夫一前一后牵着飞马出了门外。

勒托娜似乎是许久未在午夜离开马舍，兴奋得不住地蹭纽特的上臂，直到纽特轻轻拍了拍她的颈项，伊瑟龙才静了下来。福比跟着母亲，似乎将易于兴奋的性子压住了，沉静地任由罗夫拉着它走到月光下。

在纽特的帮助下，罗夫骑到福比背上，并让纽特一再确认了他骑好马鞍，踩着马镫。

然后爷孙两人驾着飞马，在月光下慢慢离开地面。纽特特地拉紧了勒托娜的缰绳，不让她飞太快，毕竟跟在他们身后的福比羽翼才刚刚丰满，它还赶不上母亲的速度。

多塞特咸咸的风，眼前的月光，都在不断迎向两人。

纽特握紧勒托娜的缰绳，闭眼感受寒风刮脸，记忆里某一个类似的夜晚浮出水面。

过去的他，也曾这样迎着月光飞去。

在他还是罗夫这个年纪的时候。

“忒修斯，你准备去哪里？”

9岁的纽特坐在高大的伊瑟龙飞马背上，紧紧搂着兄长的腰，双手拽着忒修斯衣服的一角不敢松开。

大地、夜空和月亮都在风中迎面袭来，这一切都让纽特感到兴奋，但同又涌起对未知的不安。

比纽特年长的大男孩任风吹乱他的头发，发出毫无意义的欢快的吼叫，在他的脸上看不到任何一点不安。若是叫任何一个熟悉这位赫奇帕奇级长的人瞧见了这一幕，大概都不会相信自己的眼睛。

见纽特的双臂一直紧紧地环着自己的腰，忒修斯松开一只握着缰绳的手，拍了拍紧张的幼弟。

“别害怕，待会儿我们就要到了。”

纽特的小脸不知是因为寒风还是因为兴奋而泛红，但他眼中依旧有些担忧。

“你就不怕被妈妈知道吗？”

“你有害怕过吗？”大男孩的语气里有风一般的轻快。

小男孩马上闭上了嘴。

若要比拼捣蛋，忒修斯从来赢不了他，他才是斯卡曼德家的捣蛋冠军。

一小时前，纽特因为妈妈的惩罚，正在自己的卧室关禁闭。

关禁闭的原因是这位了不起的小斯卡曼德先生，居然为了画下火灰蛇的纹路，放任它们从壁炉里爬出来并在宅子里四处产卵。若是略懂神奇动物学的巫师应该知道，不及时处理火灰蛇的卵，它们很快就会烧掉你家的地毯、沙发甚至整栋房子。

当斯卡曼德太太发现了儿子的杰作时，简直哭笑不得。她一边对屋内的蛇卵使着冷却咒，一边吩咐休假在家的长子帮忙捕捉四处爬窜的火灰蛇。

那时小纽特就站在屋子的一角，两手垂下，但小拳头却攥得紧紧的。

“妈妈，你们不应该这样对待它，火灰蛇并没有错。”

“噢，我的小绅士，火灰蛇当然没有错。”斯卡曼德太太说道，“但是你将它从壁炉里引到这个屋子来，只为了完成你的素描，却没有负起保护它的责任，这便是你的错。可怜的火灰蛇是为了你不负责任的行为而遭罪，我希望你能够记住。”

纽特闻言，低下了头，眼睛却不时抬起，瞄着屋内的动静。

17岁的高瘦男生不能在家使用魔杖，只能戴上防火手套在屋子里追着火灰蛇四处窜，他趴在地上的样子实在是过于滑稽，纽特忍不住笑出来，换来他报以几个眼刀。

忒修斯将最后一条火灰蛇扔进壁炉里，便转身脱下手套，将纽特抱了起来。

“好了，我们的小绅士该回自己的卧室了。”

斯卡曼德太太也将客厅里所有的蛇卵都冻起来，装进了用于存放魔药材料的玻璃瓶里，并加上了一个长时效的冷冻咒。她对着高瘦的男孩的背影补充了一句，“没有我的允许，纽特明天晚饭前都不准踏出卧室一步，也不准他去看勒托娜。”

“知道了，妈妈。”忒修斯答道。

小男孩任由哥哥将他抱在怀里，没有任何挣扎的意思。

待两人走到楼梯的拐角，大男孩悄悄地在纽特耳边说，“你应该知道，妈妈没有反对你的爱好，她只是希望你能够谨慎一些。”

“我知道的。”

“哥哥会永远支持你。”

“我知道的。”小男孩趴在哥哥的肩膀上，稚嫩的声音显得略带沉闷。

“你真的知道吗？”

小男孩抬起头，绿眼睛里流露着火灰蛇卵一般的夺目光彩。

“我当然知道。”

“好了，那就乖乖在房间里待着，别再让妈妈逮到。”

听到这个，小男孩又趴下了。

忒修斯将纽特送到房门前，才将小男孩放下。

他想要顺手将门带上，但小男孩一直站在那里不动。

“纽特，听话。就今天晚上，不要再惹妈妈生气了。”

“可是……”小男孩手扶在门框上，两只小脚顽固得像黏在了地上，不愿意挪动半步，“我为勒托娜准备好了圣诞礼物，应该今晚送给她的。”

“妈妈的吩咐你听到了？”

“听到。”

“我认为你应该遵守，这是一个绅士应该做的事。”

“好的。”

小男孩沮丧地垂下头，往房间内退了一步。

兄长轻轻拍了拍他柔软的红棕色卷发，“明早我会给你送早餐的，不用担心。”

“嗯。”

随着兄长轻轻地掩上房门，小男孩的心情也沉到了谷底。

他蹬掉鞋子，爬到自己的小床上，蜷缩进一堆动物造型的玩偶中间，抱住他最喜欢的一只骏鹰玩偶。那是忒修斯上个圣诞送他的礼物。

过了一刻钟，窗户传来一声轻轻的撞击声。

笃。

纽特抬起头，只见一颗飞马饲料撞上了窗户，然后又一声。

笃。

小男孩扔下玩偶，三步并两步地从床上跨到窗边。他推开窗户，探头出去。

忒修斯站在窗外的花园里，牵着勒托娜。

“忒——”

大男孩立刻竖起一根手指，示意纽特不要作声。

他指了指窗户边上，那里挂了一根粗绳，大概是从阁楼吊下来的。那粗细和长度正好够纽特从二楼的窗户爬下来。

小男孩的脸上神情顿时被眼前的景象点亮了。

他跑回房间换上鞋子和龙皮手套，然后又往怀里塞了点什么，才手脚并用地翻过窗户，顺着忒修斯绑好的粗绳溜到地面。

花园里的雪很厚，即使跳下去也不会摔疼，但是他的兄长正张开双臂迎接他，于是他顺利地跳到大男孩的怀抱里。

“真是了不起，我的小勇士。”

小男孩对他露出一个腼腆的笑容，随即跳到地上。

“你为什么来？妈妈不是说了……”

“妈妈说不让你踏出房间一步，但你不是走出来的，你是溜绳子出来的。她说不让你去找勒托娜，但是你没有，是勒托娜来找你要礼物。”赫奇帕奇的级长面无愧色地说。

“噢，说到礼物！”小男孩低头，从怀里掏出了一个罐子。忒修斯眼尖地认出，那是一罐来自蜂蜜公爵的毛毛牙薄荷糖。年轻的飞马显然非常熟悉这个形状的罐子，兴奋地扇动她的双翼，以至于忒修斯不得不轻拍马背，让她安静下来。

“你这样会宠坏勒托娜的。”

“我会看着分量，每天只让她吃一点点。你知道吗？马型动物对甜味都特别敏感，每天能吃上一点糖，勒托娜会更快乐的……”

“好吧。”大男孩不得不打断幼弟的话，“我千辛万苦帮你越狱，可不是只打算让你给勒托娜送一份圣诞礼物的。”

小男孩歪了歪头，并没有明白兄长打算说什么。

忒修斯对他伸出一只手。

“你要不要和勒托娜一起飞一趟？”

小男孩自然是毫不犹豫地答应。

这就是斯卡曼德家两位小先生午夜时分还在自家床铺之外的原因。

纽特的小手一直搂着兄长，没有松开过，毕竟这是他第一次骑飞马。虽然这位小小的神奇动物学家7岁就已经躲在自己卧室里解剖霍拉克普，并且熟悉他家饲养的每一只神奇动物的习性。但像是骑飞马这种危险的行为，斯卡曼德太太是不会允许的。

纽特低头，看见地面的变成小点一样的房子和汇成星星的闪烁灯火，他从来不知道，原来地上也会有星星。

随着地上的星星逐渐变得稀疏零落，纽特知道他们飞过了多塞特的林地。

风声越来越响了，纽特感觉整个世界只剩下耳边的呼啸，和兄长迎着月光的背影。

忒修斯的肩膀没有父亲那样厚实的肌肉，却已经有了接近成年人的宽阔，单薄但不细削，迎着风前进时像两把划破月光的刃，带着沉默但坚持的火焰。

纽特在月色里静静地看着兄长的背，仿佛与他一同驶入属于冒险的夜晚。

忒修斯是舵手，是船长，而他是他唯一的船员。

沉寂而危险的味道让男孩感到血脉偾张，即使是第一次见到狮鹫时，他也未曾如此兴奋过。

感觉到背后的幼弟坐得并不安稳，忒修斯扭过头，淡淡地看了纽特一眼，没有说话。

任何语言都不适宜在这大风的夜晚传递。但是只消那一眼，纽特便读懂了忒修斯的意思。

他两腿踩好了马镫，环在忒修斯腰上的手再紧了紧。这是一次危险的航行，而船长不允许他的船员掉进夜的的海洋。

纽特感觉他们在月夜跨越了林地、平原、丘陵与河流。他的方向感在夜晚依然很强，按照推断，他们已经跨过了大半个多塞特郡，说不定飞到了德文郡。

随着眼前的景象逐渐明晰，忒修斯两手同时拉住勒托娜的缰绳，往下轻轻一扯，伊瑟龙飞马会意地身体前倾，以一种俯冲的姿势降低飞行高度。

“我们快要到了。”

忒修斯的声音被越来越猛烈的风吹得七零八落，纽特勉强才能听得到他说什么。

然而小男孩探头出去，却看见勒托娜领着他们往一处山丘上撞。

“忒修斯——”

纽特想要提醒他的兄长，然而大男孩仿佛听不到他的声音。

他的肩膀紧绷，两手紧紧地拽着勒托娜的缰绳，身体随着勒托娜前倾，以一种极其危险的姿势朝着眼前的山丘冲去。

“T——”

纽特想要尖叫，张开嘴却被灌满了风，音节统统被冲到喉咙里。

而忒修斯一步不停地领着他朝山峰冲去。

一百英尺。五十英尺。三十英尺——

就在纽特以为自己要撞得粉身碎骨，忒修斯轻轻拽动缰绳，让勒托娜往上冲。

急转弯一般的姿势越过山峰，眼前的视野豁然开朗。

“喔吼——”

大男孩的吼叫风打散也传到了纽特的耳中，终于打破了这一路的沉默。

而纽特被眼前的景色所镇住，甚至忘记呼吸。

是大海。

月下无尽的大海，石灰白的沙滩，以及沙滩尽头那映衬着月光的石灰岩拱门。

纽特眨了眨眼，他隔了好一阵才感觉到胸口的心脏仍在砰砰地跳动，明白过来自己还活着。

忒修斯驾着勒托娜降落在沙滩上，率先跳下飞马，再将惊魂未定的幼弟抱下来。

“这里很美，对不对？”

纽特直到双脚踏上沙地，才有这一切不是梦的触感。

他抬头望忒修斯，而月光下，大男孩脸上尽是笑意。

“圣诞快乐，阿尔忒弥斯。”

“圣诞快乐，忒修斯。”

“爷爷！这太棒啦！”

小男孩欢快的呼声穿过大风，传到纽特的耳边。

这唤回了他的神志。

老学者看着越来越近的山丘，掏出魔杖一挥，风速减缓，他扭头朝小男孩大喊了一声，“减速！罗夫！马上减速。”

小男孩尚未反应过来，但他胯下的福比已经乖乖地跟随母亲放慢了步伐。

纽特领着勒托娜提升飞行高度，伊瑟龙飞马以优雅的姿势缓慢飞往高处，直到越过了山峰。

——已经过去了快半个世纪，我的飞行技术比你要好也是正常的。

老学者心里默默地道。

就像当年那个红棕头发的小男孩，经历了飞越大半个多塞特郡的冒险，抵达多塞特与东德文海岸时，一路欢腾的罗夫突然噤声。

他被眼前这片见证了一亿八千万年变换沧桑的景色所震撼。

纽特和勒托娜领着小马驹和它背上的小男孩慢慢落到沙滩上。纽特从马上下来的时候能够听到膝盖喀喀的声响。但他仍面不改色地走到福比旁边，伸出手扶着罗夫下马。

“圣诞快乐，罗夫。”

“圣诞快乐，爷爷！”

小男孩张开双臂管老人讨要了一个拥抱，这让纽特不禁怀疑， 这粘人的性子到底遗传自谁？毕竟他跟蒂娜都不是热衷于肢体接触的人，而罗夫的父母也没有这般的黏腻。

“爷爷，您怎么知道这个地方的？这里真的太美了！”

罗夫的眼睛此刻像是沿路他们看到过的地上星火，闪着激动的光芒。纽特摸了摸他松软的卷发。

“我不能说，这是一个绅士之间的秘密。”

纽特的语气放得很轻柔。

——这是一个绅士之间的秘密。

他在心里轻轻复述道，却仿佛听见了另一个声音在他耳边这样说道。

“嘿，纽特。你可千万不要告诉妈妈，这是我们两个人、绅士之间的秘密。”

大男孩在9岁的纽特面前蹲下，嘴角的笑意一直都化不开。

他灰蓝色的眼睛在月光下，仿佛是女神不慎洒落在大地上的水银，反射着柔和的光芒。

纽特几乎是毫不犹豫地点头， “我决不说出去，不仅是妈妈，无论谁问我我都不会说。这是绅士之间的秘密。”

大男孩眯着眼睛笑了，在纽特的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻。

“好呀，我的小月亮。”

好呀，我的福玻斯。

纽特在心底轻轻呼唤那个名字。

——如果我遵守绅士的约定，你还再会陪我来吗？

9岁的小男孩拉住了兄长的手。

“如果我遵守绅士的约定，你还再会陪我来吗？”

“当然可以。”忒修斯对他如此说道，“我是一个守承诺的人。”

他确实是一个信守承诺的人，纽特想道。

自那个圣诞夜开始，每一年，他都如约牵着飞马带纽特偷偷去冒险。圣诞夜的飞行之旅是他们之间心照不宣的约定。

这一直持续到纽特17岁。

17岁的那年，纽特因为替好友受罚而被霍格沃茨退学，无所事事的他只能在家中读书消遣。

那时，无论谁提及小斯卡曼德，都只有摇头叹气。毕竟彼时，另一位斯卡曼德已经是傲罗部连年印在招新宣传单张上的最佳新人代表。对比之下，给予纽特的评价只有“可惜”二字。

忒修斯的字典里，很可能也像他们一样，只有“可惜”这两个字，那时的纽特如此想道。

并且，纽特笃定忒修斯不会再邀他半夜飞行。

毕竟麻瓜世界爆发了战争，且波及到巫师的社区，整个魔法部上下都忙得不可开交，忒修斯已经顾不上回家了。

可是纽特错了。

就在那个母亲抱怨忒修斯连续两周没有回家的晚上，纽特听到了窗户传来叩击声。

他像9岁那年一样推开窗户，看见那个拥有灰蓝色眼睛的大男孩，或者说应该叫做青年，牵着勒托娜站在他的窗下。

纽特相信那是他人生中翻窗翻得最快的一个夜晚。

“圣诞快乐，阿尔忒弥斯。”

褐发青年挥动魔杖削弱了风声，在抵达海岸前对他的兄弟说。

纽特没有回答，只是攥紧了兄长的外套。他不想因为出声泄露自己无法平静的情绪。

他正因为忒修斯这从未变改的态度而悄悄落泪。虽然父亲教育他，男子汉过了十岁就没有掉眼泪的资格，但他扔控制不住自己的泪腺。

咸咸的液体被风打散，不会叫忒修斯看见的，纽特想。

那个圣诞夜就像这之前的每一个圣诞夜，忒修斯陪着他在灰白色的石灰质沙滩上漫步，直到海风将他们的脸刮得通红。

唯一不同的是，那个晚上忒修斯告诉他，这可能会是他们最后一次飞行。

“我要上战场了，纽特。”

他的兄长捂住了他被风刮得发红的脸蛋，对他这么说。

纽特那是并不明白，为什么上战场就要中止他们的约定，这是说好的。

褐发青年低下头，轻轻地吻了幼弟的额头，对他的解释道，“因为这场战争不知道什么时候才会结束，我也不知道自己什么时候才能够回来。而且……巫师本不该参与麻瓜的战争。”

“但是我想去。”

忒修斯接下来的语气变得很坚定。

纽特仿佛看到多年前，他在夜晚的海洋里航行时看见的那股火焰，那个沉默的背影带着的火焰。

这么多年，它从未熄灭过。

“好呀，我的福玻斯。”

纽特这么对他说道。

忒修斯·福玻斯·斯卡曼德，兄长，傲罗，以及战争英雄。

他从未对纽特说过一句谎话，除了他说自己可能回不来那一句。

忒修斯从战场上回来了，带着胜利，带着功勋，也带着伤痕。

我本该向他道贺，为他接风洗尘，拥抱他一直紧绷的肩膀。

可是我没有做到，纽特苦涩地想道。

自忒修斯从战场上回来，出落成更沉稳的那一位斯卡曼德，纽特也走进了他人生的另一章。

他的新篇章里有环游世界，有冒险，有神奇动物，有爱，有朋友，有追求事物的本质与接纳世界原本的面目，唯独没有他的兄长。

他像是独自驾着另一匹飞马踏上了新的旅行，而忒修斯是被他遗忘在背后的那一个。

只有偶尔，他犯下了旁人无法理解的错，不得不稍稍放慢他的飞行速度，那位额头上开始浮现抬头纹的首席傲罗才能追上他一点，并用他所能想到最好的方式，为纽特扫除路上的一切障碍。

忒修斯没有忘记过绅士之间的约定，他依旧记得两人的飞行。

——我会一直遵守我们之间的约定。

时隔25年，整整四分之一个世纪，纽特再一次接到了兄长的邀请。

当他推开伦敦的公寓那扇窗户，看见街灯下那个高瘦的影子，纽特不知是哭是笑。

可是无论他脸上挂着什么表情，忒修斯还是带着微笑，举起一条金色的缰绳。

纽特眼尖地认出，那是勒托娜的缰绳。

已过四十的神奇动物学者感觉时间穿梭回到多年前，寒冬温柔拥抱着多塞特郡的那个夜晚。

他双手揉了揉脸，深呼吸一口气，举起魔杖变出一把降落伞，从四楼的窗户翻出来往下跳。

“明明可以用走的。”忒修斯向他抱怨。

学者对他的兄长扯开了一个微笑，“还是跳下来更有仪式感。”

他紧了紧身上的大衣，伦敦的夜晚远比多塞特郡要冷。走近忒修斯的时候，纽特才发现银发已经悄悄混进他深褐色的卷发里，尤其是两鬓。

然而，这个人脸上的神情依旧像当年那个准备要上战场的小伙子。

或许多了一点疲惫，多了几条皱纹，毕竟时间无情地带走了许多：他所在乎的事，他所爱的人。

但纽特隐约还能看到那股火焰，从他未曾被时间搅浑的那水银般的眼睛里。

他曾经以为这火焰会熄灭，但是它并没有。虽然微弱，但它还在。

“走吗？”忒修斯向他伸出手。

跨过了漫长四分之一个世纪的叛逆、躲避和悔恨，此刻的纽特毫不犹豫地握住了忒修斯的手。

前任傲罗的幻影移形将他们带到了多塞特的马舍前。

尚未推开门，纽特已经听到了勒托娜扇动翅膀的声音。他和他的老伙伴都知道，这会是一个久违的夜晚。

久未碰面的温柔良夜，久未打招呼的地上星辰，久未听到过的风啸。

纽特驾着勒托娜，跟在忒修斯和他的坐驾后。

他的兄长称勒托娜的体力已经打不如前，不能驮着兄弟俩一同跨越多塞特的夜空。于是纽特只好默默看着他从马舍里牵出另一头马型怪兽。

那是一头夜骐。

走过大半个地球，经历过足够多的战斗，目睹过足够多死亡，纽特已经能够看见这骇人但温驯的神兽。而他不打算问忒修斯为什么选择它。

大风的夜晚，不宜传递任何语言。

纽特静静跟在忒修斯的背后，看着月色落在那个未曾畏缩过的肩膀上。

迄今为止的人生，他看过这两刃肩带他划破夜晚，闯向未知。他看过这两刃肩膀为他抵挡过危险，守护住他心头的火星。他看过这两刃肩，勇敢地承担了责任，正义，信念，爱，以及承诺。

月光从未如此温柔，像是舍不得打扰这段旅行。

是啊，毕竟它如此的短暂。

短得纽特不敢相信，他们那么快就抵达了目的地。

海浪依旧拍打着石灰白的海岸，像是千百年来未曾变改过。

兄弟俩放开缰绳，任由久未外出的马型神兽在海岸边游荡，而他们自己开始散步。

忒修斯走在前头，两手收在大衣的口袋里，脚踩着温柔的白沙，轮廓被月光所羽化。

纽特一言不发地跟在他背后，并不想打破这此刻的静谧。

“纽特，我要上战场了。”

啊呀，怎么二十五年前的台词又出现了。

忒修斯朝纽特转身，“说出来有点可笑，我已经五十岁了，但是我想去。”

月光下那张已经长出皱纹的脸，挂上了让纽特不忍去看的苦笑。

纽特真想抬手抹去那难看的笑意，但他没有。他只是看着忒修斯的眼睛，“去呀。为什么不呢？”

“你是这么想的么？”

纽特点点头。

他走上前，揽住了他兄长的肩膀。

他揽住了一团尚未熄灭的火焰。

“去吧，忒修斯。”

尚有箭矢的弓手不会离开他的城墙，尚有力气的舵手不会放弃驶向终点，尚还怀有着那团火焰的你，为何不去照耀他人？

就像你曾经照耀我。

就像你一直信守我们之间的承诺。

“我会回来的。”忒修斯在他兄弟的耳边说，“我会一直遵守我们之间的约定。”

“好呀，我的福玻斯。”

“爷爷，我可以到沙滩另一头去看岩石洞吗？”

小男孩的声音再一次唤回纽特的思绪。

他拍了拍小男孩稚嫩的肩膀，“好呀，罗夫。”

石灰白的沙滩上印下一个接一个的小脚印，那个幼小背影，离开纽特已经有一段距离了。

确信罗夫不会回头，也听不到这边的声音，老学者深深吸了一口气。

“您为什么要来呢？”

他转头看向身旁，那个在月光下没有影子的透明身躯。

高瘦的男子漂浮在月光下，黑黢黢的夜骐亲昵地伴在他的身旁。

这是未曾见过死亡的纯稚眼睛见不到的景象。

幽灵忒修斯没有回答，他的脸庞现在看起来比纽特要更加年轻，停下的时钟守住了他眼底温柔的灰色。

他只是抬起手，想要替幼弟拂去挡住了眼睛的一缕白发。但是幽灵的手指触碰不到活人的头发，于是他又轻轻收回了手。

风太大了，难以传递任何心声。

虽然纽特能够听到他缄而不宣的那句话。

——我会一直遵守我们之间的约定。

绅士之间的约定。

兄弟之间的约定。

穿越时间、贯彻爱与信任的，生与死之间的约定。

“圣诞快乐，福玻斯。”

纽特望向那双眼角微微弯起的眼睛。

他仿佛从中听到了他想要的回答。

圣诞快乐，阿尔忒弥斯。

**Author's Note:**

> [注1] 神话相关的一些梗：
> 
> （1）福玻斯（Phoebus）：太阳神阿波罗的别称，阿尔忒弥斯的双生兄弟。因为纽特中间名是月神阿尔忒弥斯，所以很多人猜忒修斯的中间名是太阳之神，这个梗应该很多人玩过了，但我仍非常喜欢它：）
> 
> （2）勒托娜（Letona）：勒托（Leto）的罗马名，古希腊第二代提坦神中的养育女神，阿尔忒弥斯与阿波罗的母亲。
> 
> （3）福比（Phoebie）：可作福玻斯的昵称，这里再次玩了一下阿波罗的梗。
> 
> [注2] 伊瑟龙飞马（Aethonan Winged Horse）：《神奇动物及其产地》中提及，这是一种浅栗色鬃毛的飞马，在英国和爱尔兰很普遍。但让我在意的是它的名字Aethonan，HP wikia上提及它很可能源自Aethon，为太阳神拉战车的四匹马之一。
> 
> [注3] 多塞特与东德文海岸：又称侏罗纪海岸，位于英国南部英吉利海峡，见证了1亿8千万年的地质变迁，是地质研究重要的化石采集基地。因为书载纽特晚年退休后与蒂娜以及三只家养的猫狸子居住在多塞特，我认为这很可能是纽特父母的故乡或他童年曾经居住的地方，后来查阅资料发现侏罗纪海岸就在多塞特，脑海里不禁浮现童年在多塞特度过假期的斯卡曼德兄弟瞒着父母偷偷跑到海边的情景，因而萌生了写出这样一个故事的想法。


End file.
